


No Other Man

by PepelS



Series: K-Hip-Hop is Bae [2]
Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Daniel is your friend and co-worker, F/M, Just Jay being jealous, Sick Daniel, daniel is only mentioned, fighting then kissing and making up, his mum too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: Your friend, Daniel is not feeling well so you visit him and spend the weekend tending to him. Jay is not very happy about this.





	No Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> This focuses on the interaction with Jay and not the caring for Daniel part.

You smiled lazily as you finally got back to your apartment. Daniel was now much better and you felt relieved. His food poisoning had been very scary initially but you knew you'd be seeing him at work tomorrow and it made the weekend spent caring for him so much more worth it. His mum had thanked you a million times for taking care of her son and her bright personality had brightened you up too.

It was a lovely surprise when you walked into your apartment and saw your boyfriend on the lounge watching a rerun of SMTM. 

"Hey baby," you greeted him as you flopped next to him on the couch. He greeted you back with a small peck on your cheek and as he moved away, you brought him back in and kissed him again, slower and deeper and longer. 

When you finally let him go, you couldn't help the 'wow' that left your lips with a contented smile. "I missed you," you said and you definitely had missed him.

"And I missed you," he finally said, "But you wouldn't come over."

"I'm sorry baby," you apologised for the second time. You had told Jay you will be staying over at Daniel's cause he was sick. He had complained about it and you had apologised, promising to make it up to him.

"But you came back so late," he continued, "I came in this morning and have been waiting for you the whole day."

You frowned at that. He hadn't said he'd be coming though and if you'd known, you'd have come back sooner. "I thought we agreed that I'd come and sleep over at your house after I got my work clothes for tomorrow. That's the only reason I am here right now."

"Well, blame a guy for trying to surprise his girlfriend." He was kind of irritated, "I was going to give you an hour to make it here then I'd leave and text you not to bother coming anymore." Okay, he was angry.

"Jay, come on."  You tried to calm him down, "Are you mad at me?"

"You said he was feeling better last night. I don't understand why you had to stay with him until.." he glanced up at the clock, "4.30 pm!"

You sighed, trying your best not to get worked up as well. "He insisted on cooking me lunch to thank me and I honestly didn't realise how fast time went by."

"Oh," he exclaimed, "You love spending time with him that much. Good to know." 

"Babe, it's not like that..."you tried.

"No... It is like that." He countered. "This is a man that you spend 8 hours daily with on weekdays. He gets sick, you pack your bags and stay with him the entire weekend. A man that we both very much know would have loved to be more than friends with you had there not been a Park Jaebeom in the way. How is said Park Jaebeom supposed to feel about that? Do you have any idea how sour I was all weekend whenever I thought of where you were and with who?"

He was right. Daniel had wanted to date you at some point before he knew about your relationship with Jay and he stopped his advances once you told him. "I understand how you feel and I'm sorry I didn't think about that. But that was a long time ago baby and we have left that bridge. You know I was just worried about him since his family is all in the States and he's too introverted to make friends outside work. And he pretends to be okay when he is not. And..." You caught yourself, realising you were going on and on about another man to your boyfriend. "No...but, But I should have considered how you would feel and I am sorry I didn't. Forgive me?"

You could tell he probably had more to say but you looked at him with those puppy eyes that he's weak to and he just rolled his eyes at you, muttering a half-hearted, "Whatever."

"I love you," you said as you moved to straddle him and effectively block the TV. "I love you and there is no other man for me. You know that." You gave him small kisses to appease him and he groaned, finally surrendering and giving up his anger.

"No other man?" He asked and you readily answered, "Nope!"

"Wanna show me?" He asked as he kissed down your neck and carried you to the bedroom.You definitely did.


End file.
